Set My Soul Alive
by Fate's Princess
Summary: It's been three years since Elena and Stefan Disappeared. Bonnie is the only one left in fells church who even remembers they existed. She was supposed to be living a "normal" life. But how could she with a sadistic vampire and villain lurking around.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!! :) So this is the first Vampire Diaries fan fiction i've written. I just finished reading the books, and along with all other who have read them—fell in love. My favorite part was definitely Damon and Bonnie. I think their romance stands a chance, and if anything could even prove to be more powerful than that of Elena's and Stefan. Sadly though, there are not enough fan fiction for these two. So that was when I decided to write this story. Hopefully it will quench my thirst for the couple, if only until the next books are released lol.

Enjoy

~Fate's Princess

* * *

**Set My Soul Alive**

**Chapter 1**

_Bonnie knew right away that this had to be a dream. She was in the one place that she swore she'd never go to again—the old graveyard. Her mind was screaming at her to turn back and run away, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own. There was something ominous about this night. The wind had come to a complete stop, yet the chill of the night was as strong as ever against her pale skin—even if it was the middle of the summer. The only sound she could hear was her own steady breathing, which at that moment seemed as loud as the drill of a jackhammer. She held her breath as she walked through the garden of headstones, afraid it would wake the dead. _

_Even in the darkness of the night, she could clearly see the dark trail she was following. It was blood. The scent of it filled her senses so completely that it was all she could think of. She followed it to the tree line of the forest. The trail of blood ended by one of the trees. There, Bonnie noticed a figure wrapped in black. It was groaning and panting as if in pain. Alarms of warning were ringing in her head, telling her to not go further if she valued her life. But all of her minds attempts to control her legs were futile. She continued walking towards the figure, a sense of urgency washing through her animated body._

_The figure stirred as she stepped closer, one arm reaching towards it. Then, it lifted its head and looked at her—its eyes piercing through her very soul. She gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to come out. _

"_How..." She whispered, taking one step back. _

_The figured smiled, its white teeth a bright contrast in the darkness. Then, quicker than the eye could follow, the figure stood from its position and leaped towards a paralyzed Bonnie. _

Bonnie quickly sat up in her bed screaming. She looked around her wildly for any signs of danger—but there was none. She was back in her room once again, safe from the perils of the graveyard. She brought her hand towards her heart, telling it that it could calm down now. _It was all just a dream. Not real. Just a dream. _

But if it was just a dream, why did she feel so uneasy? Bonnie got out of bed and walked over towards her bathroom. The bright lights blinded her as she flipped the switch, forcing her to squint and blink excessively until her eyes were adjusted. What she saw when she looked in the mirror only added to the worry in the back of her mind. Her eyes were swollen and red from awaking in the middle of the night. There were dark circles underneath them as well. She looked paler than usual, somehow cold—although the inside of her house felt fine. Her body was covered in sweat, and her hair was frizzed and tangled.

She looked like _hell._

But looking the part was nothing compared to how she felt. It was the third night in a row that she had had this damned dream. It was slowly starting to deprive her of sleep, as she found it impossible to fall back asleep after awaking. It always happened the same way, she found herself walking through the old graveyard—searching, following something. Something she wanted—needed—to find. But that dark figure _couldn't_ have been it. At least she hoped not. Although it was just a dream, she had felt the evil radiating off of it. There was so much hate that it had paralyzed her. The worst part was having the feeling in the back of her head that something bad was coming.

But that was impossible. Fell's Church had gone through more than enough for one town to handle, and it was supposed to be safe again. Or at least that was what Elena had promised her before she left. It seemed like such a long time ago, but in reality only three years had passed. Bonnie, along with Meredith, and Matt had risked their necks to rescue Stefan from his imprisonment. Once reunited with Stefan, Elena had realized that she would never be able to live in peace with him being what she was—half spirit, half human, and completely desired by evil forces. That was when she decided to change it all for the better. That was when she decided to leave for good, along with Stefan of course. Leaving didn't mean moving to another part of the world for her though. They left to another dimension all together. The spirit world.

But before she left, Elena did one last miraculous act. _Wings of Renewal_ she had called it. It was some sort of enchantment or spell—Bonnie wasn't really sure what to call it. Its intended purpose was to wipe the memories of anyone who had ever come in contact with Elena Gilbert. She had explained to Bonnie how it was the only way that Fell's Church would be able to move on from everything that had happened. And so it did. There was no Elena Gilbert. She disappeared from all the pictures she had taken with Bonnie and Meredith. Matt had no idea who she was or that he had ever loved her. Aunt Judith was able to sleep at night without crying herself to sleep due to the blame hanging over her shoulders. Even Caroline was stripped of all the jealously Elena had caused her.

The minds of the people were at ease, as were the souls of the dead soldiers and all others who had died in this town. It was no longer a hot spot for evil. In fact, it was barely even on the radar.

Bonnie wondered if this dream could be just that, _a dream._ Instead of what her dreams usually were—omens warning her against what was to come. She hoped it was the former, but she had long ago learned it was unwise to ignore her visions. She had a gift, the powers of a strong witch—she figured she might as well put them to good use.

She walked back into her room, taking one of the many candle laying around and lighting it. Its soft glow filled her with the warmth and calmness she had been previously missing. Once she had learned to accept what she was and learn from it, a whole knew side of possibilities had awakened for Bonnie. She felt smarter, and older—in a way more prepared for what the world sent her way. Long gone were the days of ditsy little Bonnie who always got in the way.

Bonnie took a seat on the floor, placing the candle in a holder in front of her. The room around her was gone, as was the rest of the world. In this moment, all that existed was Bonnie and her candle. She watched it in a trance as it swayed from side to side, the flame slowly picking up in size. She felt its heat throughout her body as if she herself were the candle swaying in the wind. Then she sent a message to everything surrounding her. Asking who was out there and what they wanted.

There was only silence in return. She called out again and again searching for something...anything that would respond to her call, whether it be good or bad. Bonnie decided it would be better to know, and be afraid, than to have it bite her in the ass later. On the verge of giving up, she heard _it._ The response to her message was faint. It was a distress call of its own. Someone was in intense pain—_much like the figure from her dream._ They were close to death, broken in some way. The pain of this person filled Bonnie to the core until she also felt the same pain and anguish.

Bonnie blinked and she was back in her room for the second time this night. The candle had gone out. She took her hand and wiped her eyes, shocked to find that tears had been streaming down her face.

_So much pain._

She still felt it, though now it was only a memory. Whoever was out there needed help and fast. With no time to sit and ponder, she got dressed, grabbed the keys to her car, a knife just in case, and left. She didn't have to think about where this person in pain could be because its location was stored in the back of her mind. It was the only place in this forsaken town where everything happened. The old graveyard. Whether her dream had been a warning or not, the pain she had just felt was most definitely real. And unlike in her dream, this pain was not accompanied by any sort of evil. Maybe her dream had been wrong, just like the time she dreamed that Katherine had caught a large crow and ripped it to shreds.

She could only hope that were the case.

The gods seemed to be on her side today. It was a full moon outside, making everything around her much brighter than it should have been. Though, she thought in the back of her mind, that also meant more shadows.

The graveyard was as spooky as ever, even with the light of the moon the help guide her. She sat in her car for a long time, headlights reaching out into the darkness only to be swallowed up in the end. Using her psychic powers to scan the area for any signs of malevolence, she found nothing. Taking a few deep breaths, she got out of the car, making sure to leave the headlights on pointing towards the graveyard. If anything, the police would know where to find her body.

It was definitely a cold night for summer, but it didn't chill her to the bone as her dream had. As she walked through the graveyard, she clutched on hard to the knife in the pocket of her coat—ready to defend herself should the need arise. So many times before she could remember her and Meredith putting themselves in the path of sure danger without so much as a weapon. How stupid they had been. No, not stupid. Lucky.

She wondered if there was a certain amount of luck assigned to each person at birth. If so, she hoped dearly that hers had no been all used up just yet. Because this would prove to be a bad night to run out of luck.

There was the sound of a stick breaking and then a shriek. The shriek had come from Bonnie, who looked around franticly with a knife pointed out in front of her for her attacker. The breaking stick however, had proved to be less menacing. A small squirrel ran out from behind one of the headstones. Most likely frightened by Bonnie's loud cry. Bonnie couldn't help but to chuckle as she placed the knife away again and continued walking. Another thing that caught her attention was blood. Or rather, the lack thereof. She was following the same trailed that was burned into her memory, but there was no trail of dark liquid leading her anywhere.

She allowed her shoulders to drop, not previously realizing how tense she had been. This was clearly not a scene from a dream. Or at least, not in the right spot.

She slowed her steps as the tree line came into view. The darkness of the forest seemed ready to swallow anything that dared to come near it. Bonnie looked around from tree to tree, making sure to not miss a single rock. But there was no person, _no dark figure_, nothing at all. She walked back and forth along a long stretch of the tree line and still found nothing.

_Odd. I was so sure this was where I had to go._

Then, she froze, hearing a sound so terrifyingly familiar that she thought she had imagined it. It was certainly real though, as she turned to see a large bird heading straight for her. Not just any bird though—a crow. A large black crow, with shining feathers and beady eyes.

**CAW CAW**

It was nearly feet away before in its place no longer was a bird, but a man. A tall, handsome man—who so happened to also be a vampire.

Her heart skipped a beat as he took a step closer to her. _Damon!!_ She wasn't sure whether to be happy or very afraid. In this case, it was the latter. He was a complete mess. His clothes were torn and practically falling off his body. There was blood all over him from cuts—which were probably more severe than she could see right now. The worst part was his face. His eyes were bloodshot and _hungry. _Bonnie heard a low growl coming from his direction, and then he sneered his teeth at her—two sharp fangs clearly visible even in the dark. This was not the Damon she knew, this was an animal. A hungry animal. And she was nothing to him but prey.

Just as she found the courage to try and run, she felt her body falling down. Her head hit hard against the ground—momentarily blurring her vision. But as it returned, she almost wished she had fallen unconscious. He was above her staring down. The look in his eyes was ferocious. At any second she knew he would bite down on her neck and tear it to shreds. Try as she might, the weight of his body was too much for her to struggle against him. She screamed as he was about to strike

"Damon stop!! Please!"

And he did. Teeth still sharp and ready to bite, he looked at her through glazed eyes. She herself could barely see through the pools of tears forming in her eyes. It was then that realization flashed through his face, and he blinked, apparently coming back to the real world. His fangs shrank and his dark eyes became whole again. Then he looked at her with confusion.

"..B..Bo..onnie?" Damon lightly whispered.

She nodded feverishly, thanking the gods her luck was still intact. Then he collapsed on her. The full weight of his body was crushing her, leaving her lungs longing for air. She squirmed her way out from beneath him, but not without much effort. By the time she was free of his weight, she had to lay beside him for a few seconds to catch her breath. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the motionless body laying besides her.

"Damon?"

No response.

"Damon??" She said a little more urgently this time.

Still nothing.

She forced her self up onto her knees and rolled his body over to the front. He truly was a mess. The cuts in his body were not cuts at all, but large slashes. The were probably inches deep. Were he not a vampire, he would have been dead already—that she was sure of. She felt his aura start to fade and panicked.

_Shit! No...what should I do??_

Should she call an ambulance or something? Would there even be time for that? It was moments like these that bonnie dearly wished Elena was around to tell her what to do. But there was no time to stop and wish—Damon was there in front of her, dying, and she didn't know if there was anything she could do for him.

She didn't know if she _should_ be doing anything for him in the first place. He was a killer. Merciless for the human race. The world would certainly be better without someone like Damon Salvatore. But something in the pit of her stomach told her that she _had_ to do something. Bonnie sat there looking at him for a minute, her eyes reminiscent of a deer in headlights. Then, realization struck. _Vampire!!_ What do vampires need to live? **Blood. **The second she thought of it, her own blood turned cold. She was the only one around for miles, that was for sure. Its not as if she could lift Damon up and drag him along to some unsuspecting victim for him to attack.

She groaned and took the knife out of her pocket.

_This son of a bitch better be grateful._

She cut herself along the inside of her wrist, crying out in pain as she did so. It had probably been a very bad idea on her part to cut herself in such a way, but there was no time to stop and think about that. She opened his mouth with her other hand and placed her bleeding wrist to it. Almost instantly she felt his lips upon her wrist—sucking, biting her. It was a sensation quite like no other she had ever felt. Her body felt as if it were on fire, not at all like that induced by a candle, but something much stronger. It was ripping through her in waves, pleasuring every last bit of her nerves. Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she felt his fangs sink deeper into her wrist. It was all she could do to stop the wails of pleasure she was sure would escape her should her mouth be open. He slurped her blood for the longest time—apparently intent on sucking her dry.

Bonnie felt her head become dizzy, but it felt too good to stop. She actually _wanted_ him to have all of her blood in that instant. Try as she might, her eyes refused to stay open. They rolled to the back of her head and her eyelashes fluttered closed. This would be a most glorious way to die.

"Damon," She allowed herself to moan before it all went dark.

* * *

It was by far the sweetest thing he had ever tasted in his centuries of living. The taste of whatever it was that was flowing down his throat was simply and deliciously toxic. This sweet, sweet, nectar of some unknown flower was giving him life once more. He felt his fangs grow further than he had ever thought possible. His whole body was shaking at the thought of being able to sink in deeper into his drink.

_Thirsty..._

The thirst was almost unquenchable. The more he had, the more his throat seemed to burn for more. But something wasn't right. There was _so much _of it. He was sure it was blood he was drinking. More blood than he had ever taken at a time. He was about to let the thought slip to the back of his mind and continue to feed on his delicious treat, but then he heard his name being called.

He allowed his eyes to open, seeing only darkness.

_The sky?_

He was looking up at the sky. Either that, or the stars had somehow come to be in his path. No, he was definitely on his back. The feeling of the hard ground against his body was unmistakable. Through the corner of his eyes, he noticed movement and turned his head towards it. It was a body falling to the ground next to him. Not just any body—it was a girl. It was the red head girl.

Noticing that part of her body was connected to his mouth, he reluctantly let go of her wrist. Instantly he missed the taste of her blood in his mouth. His tongue was busy relishing what was left over though. He sat up, slightly wincing at his still open wounds. Damon ripped off a loose piece of his shirt, scowling at the giant slash across his chest.

_Fuck...That was a close one._

Damon sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He was sure he would have been dead tonight had it not been for...

"Bonnie?" He looked over to her limp body on the floor. "Ah, shit." His frown grew deeper. The pieces of what happened slowly pieced themselves together in his mind. There was an unconscious girl, with blood pouring out of her wrist and a knife.

He raised a long shapely eyebrow, "Really? You cut your wrist?"

But there was no response from the girl. He sighed, making a cut on his own wrist and placing it towards her mouth. Damon couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought of this stupid human cutting her wrist to feed him blood.

_Stupid indeed_, he had almost sucked every last drop of blood from her body. Slowly, she responded to his blood and began sucking it delicately. Her pale skin began to acquire some color again, flushing from the blood flowing through her veins once again. Once he was sure she would not die, he removed his wrist from her mouth, noticing with a smirk how she frowned as he did so. Damon stood from the ground shaking the dust off of what was left of his clothes. His cuts were already starting to heal.

_Interesting..._

Sure, being a vampire he healed almost instantly. However, he found it odd that after being so close to the brink of death—just the blood of one person could restore him like new in a few minutes. Maybe there was more to this little witch than he had ever imagined.

_Interesting indeed._

As Damon turned from Bonnie and began to walk away, he noticed something off. His hand felt much lighter than it usually did. Bringing it up to his line of vision, a low growl erupted from his throat. _His_ ring was gone. It had probably fallen of at some point during the night—that he was sure of. As for its location, he had no clue. It could be anywhere. His mood quickly turned from indifferent to angry. Angry that he had ever allowed himself to get so careless. Especially now that sunrise was but an hour away.

He scanned the area, looking for any possible sort of shelter from the daylight. There was the old church, but that was practically falling apart.

_And it reeks. _

His roaming eyes came back over Bonnie's unconscious body. She laid there on the ground, her strawberry colored hair wildly framing her face. Her expression was restless. Every couple of seconds, he noticed her lashes would flutter, and her lips were stuck in a permanent scowl. She was shuddering as if she were cold—perhaps due to the blood on her now damp clothing. _His blood_.

Damon looked at her with annoyance. All he had to do was turn and walk away from her, but something was stopping him from doing so. Was Elena's ghost haunting him or something? He could just picture it now, Elena glaring at him to go and rescue her pathetic little friends. And he had done it many times before, if anything to try and win Elena's love. But these humans just didn't know how to stay out of trouble. Damon was growing very tired of always having to _rescue_ them in one way or another.

Perhaps he should just let them all die once and for all, then those humans would never have to be in _danger_ again. They would be much better off dead.

But the nagging in the back of his mind continued. He walked back over to Bonnie's limp body and with almost no effort, lifted her up off of the ground. He threw her body over his shoulder and walked towards the lights of her car.

Damon scowled the whole way there. Saving this girl was beginning to turn into a bad habit for the handsome vampire.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview**

_Clouds... _Bonnie felt as if she were floating on clouds. Her whole body was completely numb and free. _Is this what dying feels like?_ Her eyes opened slowly to find they couldn't see anything. But it wasn't because she was blind—it was because she was surrounded in darkness.

"Great, I'm in hell!" She groaned and closed her eyes shut again, allowing her body to curl into a small ball.

A chuckle cut through the darkness from not far away. "No, not quite. Though that could be arranged."

Bonnie's eyes flew open as she jumped from where she lay. Her heart was thumping wildly as she searched for the owner of the voice. She scrambled as far back as she could before her back came against a wall. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness around her. She noticed a closet against the far wall, along with a small picture frame next to it. There was a small bedside table close to her, and a few feet away a large vanity. She was back in her own room. _How is this possible?_ She dug through her mind for the answer, but the last thing it could remember was being in the old graveyard. _That, and being attacked by..._

"Damon?!"

"The one and only," A deep voice replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

First of all, I'd really like to thank everyone who read the first chapter, and those who were kind enough to leave a review. It really means the world to me that you guys actually liked it :) .

As for some questions that come up while reading the story, I ask you not to worry. Anything that isn't explained in a chapter, is meant to be that way—a mystery. And will be explained in the future, so don't worry. However, do not expect everything to just be laid out right away, that wouldn't be very much fun ;). The same is true for the romance part of this story. Damon will not fall in love with Bonnie over night, nor will she with him. It will _develop _more and more as the story progresses_._ With a lot of awkward moments and sexual tension along the way of course! lol

Now, I have a question for you guys.

Does anyone wish for there to be an **"M"** rated chapter in the future between Bonnie and Damon? Or would it be better to just keep the entire story **"T"**

_**Let me know :)!!**_

Oh, P.S. also let me know if you guys find any little mistakes. I'm usually good at finding them myself since I don't have/want a Beta reader (most are so unreliable). So help me make sure the writing is enjoyable throughout! Thanks!

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 2**

_Clouds... _Bonnie felt as if she were floating on clouds. Her whole body was completely numb and free. _Is this what dying feels like?_ Her eyes opened slowly to find they couldn't see anything. But it wasn't because she was blind—it was because she was surrounded in darkness.

"Great, I'm in hell!" She groaned and closed her eyes shut again, allowing her body to curl into a small ball.

A chuckle cut through the darkness from not far away. "No, not quite. Though that could be arranged."

Bonnie's eyes flew open as she jumped from where she lay. Her heart was thumping wildly as she searched for the owner of the voice. She scrambled as far back as she could before her back came against a wall. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness around her. She noticed a closet against the far wall, along with a small picture frame next to it. There was a small bedside table close to her, and a few feet away a large vanity. She was back in her own room. _How is this possible?_ She dug through her mind for the answer, but the last thing it could remember was being in the old graveyard. _That, and being attacked by..._

"Damon?!"

"The one and only," A deep voice replied.

This time, she was able to follow the direction of the voice. He appeared as if from the shadows, sitting on top of her vanity. He was leaning against the mirror, staring. Or at least that was what Bonnie assumed the vampire was doing. She felt shivers run down her spine as she looked at him. His hard edges were clearly visible even in the darkness of her room, but his eyes were a different story altogether. They were hidden by the shadows—almost completely engulfed. Bonnie decided that his eyes like this were much worse than when she could actually stare into his deep black pools. At least then, she had the chance of being able to read some sort of emotion from them.

The minutes began ticking by as both figures just sat motionless—afraid of making the first move. The longer they sat there, the more Bonnie realized that it wasn't _dark_ at all_._ It was actually daylight outside. Her windows had been completely covered, blocking most of the light from entering her room.

Bonnie looked at Damon up and down. He was no longer wearing a shirt and all of his cuts had miraculously disappeared. Not even a single scar was left upon his body. The way he sat there made him appear like a statue—sculpted to perfection. He had a hard chiseled chest, and six pack abs leading to a deep V at the rim of his low rise jeans. Bonnie felt something stir within her as she took him in. His tousled hair was so very familiar to her, along with his hard jawline and _soft_ lips. He seemed so _real_ to her. Though she was almost positive that if she dared to blink, she would awaken from a dream. Awaken to a world where she had never met _vampires._ Where the supernatural was only a myth passed down by her ancestors. Yet there he was, so very still. No matter how many times the witch blinked, he was still there and she would not awaken.

Regardless of the warning signals going off in her brain, Bonnie felt herself standing up from her bed—almost as if in a trance. She walked towards Damon, taking slow cautious steps—watching his every move. She was indeed very afraid at the moment, though it wasn't being attacked that frightened her the most. It was the notion that Damon wasn't _real._ That if she came too close and touched him, he would turn to dust and fade away again into the back of her imagination along with Elena and Stefan. But as she stepped closer, she could see his chest moving up and down. She could see the short breaths escaping from his slightly parted lips. She could finally see his dark eyes staring her down—daring her to come closer. Just inches away, bonnie reached out for him—wanting to feel his skin under her fingertips.

Before her hand could reach the vampire though, something caught her wrist and held her in place. It was Damon.

"What do you think you're doing?" She heard him say as she stared into his eyes. They were glowing mischievously. Almost as if he were excited about something. Bonnie watched in horror as he slowly smiled—lips parting to reveal two growing fangs. She felt her knees buckle, almost giving in to her weight. But how could she just give up? Not now that she was so close she could practically feel his breath on her.

Damon raised an eyebrow in question, still staring into the witches eyes. She was struggling against his grip now. However, he noticed her struggles were not _away _from him. They were a sad attempt to get closer. He ventured into her mind, searching for an answer but got nothing in return. Perhaps she knew he intended to leave her at the graveyard and now wished to strike him. Damon doubted she would be so bold though. Maybe she intended to throw herself onto him _again_ for a kiss. The vampire smiled smugly. Whatever her thoughts may be at the moment, he intended to find out.

Bonnie felt the grip on her wrist loosen and instantly pushed forward. Her hands began shaking out of fear. She slammed her eyes shut, expecting to make contact with her mirror. Instead, she felt a soft warmth under her skin. She allowed her eyes to slowly open, now covered in a layer of tears. The tears made her vision blurry, but she could still see her hand placed firmly on his cheek. It was smooth and rough at the same time—probably from shaving when he had been alive. More importantly, he was still there—her touch hadn't made him disappear. She felt herself smiling, regardless of the salty taste of her tears dripping onto her lips.

"Its really you! You're actually here." Bonnie exclaimed as she threw her arms around Damon, crying harder than before. She was smiling, laughing, sobbing, gasping, and shaking all at once as she attempted to pull him closer and closer to her body.

Damon sat there motionless feeling _very_ tense at the moment. He had his arms up and ready to do _something_, though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to push her away—or embrace her. For the time being, he would allow her to just stay. After all, she was _harmless._

All of the emotions Bonnie had been containing within her for three years finally burst. And it felt good. _So good._ She never though she'd be so happy to see Damon—but he was exactly the assurance she needed to remind herself that she _wasn't_ crazy. There really had been a beautiful blond girl named Elena who had been like a sister to her. They really _had_ faced certain death multiple times—and survived—during their senior year in high school. More importantly, all of her precious memories weren't fictional at all.

It had come as a surprise at first when she spoke to Meredith and Matt for the first time after saying goodbye to Elena. Bonnie had brought their friend up in a conversation and their only reaction had been confusion.

"_Bonnie are you alright?" Meredith questioned. _

"_I'm fine!! But Elena's gone for good. What are we going to do?"_

_Bonnie watched in amazement as Meredith turned to Matt, asking him a question with her eyes. They Both shook their heads and shrugged. _

_It was Matt who responded this time. "Who's Elena?" _

_Bonnie was almost in tears. Never had she expected Matt to be able to say Elena's name without so much as an ounce of emotion. There was no spark in his eyes, no worry, no determination—nothing. He really had no idea who Elena was._

_That was when she remembered what had happened. _

"_Oh no... The spell!" Bonnie gasped—her skin turning pale._

_Meredith shook her head in disapproval. "Not this witch mambo jumbo again Bonnie! Didn't I tell you that stuff was silly."_

_She had a bitter taste in her mouth as she watched Matt and Meredith move on to another conversation—forgetting she had even brought up their best friend. Bonnie sat with them throughout the entire conversation just thinking. Questions were pilling up in the back of her mind. She didn't want to think though. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep until she awoke to Meredith, Matt, and Elena. _

_But no matter how hard she tried to seal it all inside, the same question continued to haunt her at every waking moment._

_Why did she still remember?_

Bonnie was ripped away from her thoughts as she felt two hands grabbing on to her shoulders and pushing her away from the warmth she was currently wrapped in. She wanted to protest, but found that there was no strength left in her tiny body with which to fight. She was mentally and physically exhausted.

"Pull yourself together McCullough," she heard Damon's deep voice say. She looked up at his face again to find him smirking and looking as smug as ever. _It really is Damon._

"I know you think I'm gorgeous, but you really have got to stop jumping me. What will your little human friends think!"

Even though she would have much rather given him a dirty look and walked away, Bonnie found herself laughing. She moved out of his grasp and back towards her bed, allowing her body to collapse on it. She took a deep breath, finally stopping the laughter and just smiled.

"I'm really glad you're here."

The words were barely audible to her own ears, but she knew Damon would hear them. The sound of foot steps coming her away assured her of that fact. She felt the bed sink a little deeper as an added weight came upon it. Bonnie wondered if this was really alright. For him to be alone with her—in her bedroom. On _her_ bed. So close to her. But she didn't sense any sort of aggression from the vampire at the moment. He was leaning against the wall now, just looking up at the ceiling.

"So, it didn't work on you either..." Damon whispered. It wasn't a question though, and it certainly wasn't directed towards Bonnie.

She sat up, wanting to respond: _No, I remember everything._ But what he said caught her attention.

"What do you mean, _either?_" She figured he was probably referring to himself, but a strange feeling in the pit of her gut told her otherwise.

"The werewolf. He remembered too."

"Tyler?!" Bonnie gasped. She hadn't heard anything about Tyler Smallwood for years. Rumor was that he had run away—though his parents insisted he was attending some school overseas.

Damon nodded, looking down from the ceiling at Bonnie. He watched the emotions flash through her face. She let them show much too easily. At first the witch was happy, but that quickly turned to fear and worry. She was afraid of the werewolf. He chuckled on the inside—there was a vampire not feet away, yet it was the weak werewolf she was afraid of.

"Is he the one that hurt you?" Bonnie asked—a little angrier than she had meant to.

Damon chuckled darkly, causing Bonnie goosebumps. It was little things like the way his eyes looked or the way he laughed that reminded the young witch that he was _dangerous_ just as she started to get too comfortable with his presence. "That overgrown dog? Please, just the thought is insulting."

"Then who..." She asked—uncertain if she really wanted to hear the answer. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had been having for the past three days. There had been something so strangely familiar about it that she hadn't been able to figure out. It was the way everything had been so quiet. _So dead._ And cold, everything was cold. _Almost frozen. _Then there was the figure, so full of hate. _So vengeful. _

_Was _he _the one who hurt Damon? But why?_

Bonnie watched Damon closely as he looked away from her. He seemed—for the first time—unsure. Then he looked down at his hands, currently resting in his lap and smiled darkly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead now."

She had never been the kind to question a vampire when it came to killing. If Damon said he had killed something, then she was likely to take his word for it an move on. After all, that was his nature—he was a killer. It would do her well to never forget that. No matter how _normal_ Damon may act at times—his subconscious was always looking for the next meal. For the next victim to drain of blood.

But the words seemed to escape from her lips before she had the chance to silence them. "Are you sure?"

She felt the anger radiating off of his aura without even having to look at him. His hands tightened into fists and his head snapped up. The glare he gave was one of a master and their slave. It was a vampire telling a helpless little witch to not question his words. "I ripped his body apart limb from limb." Damon stated slowly, burning the image into Bonnie's mind as he did so.

The picture he sent her was not like any horror movie she had seen. There were two men, one who resembled Damon—but it couldn't be him. He was much too fierce to even be the angry vampire currently sitting on her bed. This man's eyes had gone completely black—like a demon. His teeth were all exposed resembling those of a hungry wolf. And his Aura, was darker than the night—so dark that she was sure no light would be so brave as to even come near it. He latched on to the other man and sunk teeth into his neck, ripping it apart. His mouth was covered in blood, but he seemed to enjoy it. _Relish_ it even. The man laughed ferociously as he grabbed his victim by his hair with one hand, and with the other ripped his arm from the socket.

"Stop it! Please!" Bonnie heard herself scream. She could taste the tears again, pouring freely down her face. But she couldn't see her room. There was no closet, no picture frame, not even a vanity with a vampire on it. There was only blood. The limbs of a body torn to shreds. And laughter.

When he finally released his control over her mind, she could do nothing but cry. She moved as far away from him as she could, cursing the wall for stopping her movements. Though she knew, no matter how far away she could get, it would not be a challenge for Damon. She brought her knees up to her face, and wrapped her arms around them—blocking out everything around her. Then she sobbed, wondering if this was what Stefan, Meredith, and Matt had always been warning her of. The _real_ Damon.

"Just leave!" Bonnie screamed between sobs. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. Maybe it would have just been better if all of her memories _were_ fake. At least then, no creature like Damon would have ever existed.

"What's wrong? Weak stomach?" He mocked. She was a sad sight. _Pitiful._ He wondered for a moment how someone so weak as this little red head had even survived as long as she had. Sure, part of it was thanks to him. But it was obvious she didn't have the slightest clue about how the _real_ world worked. Darwin definitely had it right when he suggested it was survival of the fittest. Damon, for one, intended to drain the truth from that statement as long as he possibly could. As he saw it, the only way to remain the fittest was to kill those who weren't.

"You're a monster!" She accused, giving him the cruelest look she could muster.

He only chuckled, unscathed by her words. "What were you expecting me to be? I'm a _vampire._"

"So what! Just look at Stefan."

Damon rolled his eyes. He was wondering when he would be compared to his pathetic little brother. "Stefan's not a vampire. He is a sad excuse of an animated corpse. And will you just look around..." Damon dramatically motioned his hands around the room. "Where is he now? Oh thats right. Dead—in some magical spirit world with his beloved Elena."

Bonnie parted her lips as if to say something—but her mind was blank. There were bad names she wanted to call him. Words she'd always had the decency not to say—at least not out loud. But she decided it would be better to save her breath, than waste it on someone who didn't care.

"Besides," Damon continued, "you should be thanking me."

Bonnie glared at him, but didn't say a word back.

"Would you rather I have let him live, so he could continue what he started?"

Slowly, the pieces were starting to come together in her brain like a puzzle. There was the cold in her dream, and the angry, vengeful figure. The way Damon, who was the strongest person she could think of, had been so hurt—almost dead. Then Tyler, who had apparently come back after being gone for so long. But what really tied it all together were Damon's words.

_So he could continue what he started..._

There was only one being she knew of that had the power to influence her dreams in such a way. To be so strong as to kill a _vampire. _To take control over a werewolf.

Damon smiled as he noticed the look of realization and disbelief on her face. _'Klaus.' _She mouthed the name, not daring to speak it.

"But how?"

Damon merely shrugged, looking as bored as ever. "He probably escaped. He was weak when I found him. Thats how I was able to finish him off."

Bonnie simply nodded, feeling numb at the moment. She was glad—relieved in fact, that Damon had killed Klaus. But the uneasy feeling she had felt at the beginning of the night began to wash over her again. She was tempted to ask him the same question again, but remained silent instead. _Are you sure? Are you really sure, Damon?_ Because she for one, wasn't.

Her eyes wandered back to Damon. He was still sitting against the wall on her bed, but his eyes were closed now. Pretending to be asleep like a normal person—but she knew he was very much awake. And very much aware. But _how_ aware was the question. Couldn't he sense the same feeling she could? Didn't he feel that something bad was coming. _That something bad was here?_

But Damon seemed to not have a care in the world.

Bonnie was sure her brain would soon explode from worrying so much. She groaned, letting her head hit against the wall behind her. "Why are you still here Damon? Don't you have some lunch to go catch or something?"

She saw him smirk, though his eyes remained shut. She shivered as he licked his lips. "Yes, about that..."

Maybe it was the hunger radiating off of him, or the way his voice sounded—but Bonnie was afraid. Not afraid of becoming his meal, but afraid because she could tell there was something Damon had not told her. Bonnie took a deep long breath as she ran her hands through her messy hair.

"Oh god, what now?" She groaned.

Damon opened his eyes slightly and his smirk grew wider, "I'm going to need your help, little witch. Or else, you're stuck with me."


End file.
